Drinking with a Demon
by Lord Creator
Summary: Converstions between a demon and a whitelighter, warning alchol is used.
1. Chapter 1

Drinking with a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, if I did, Cole would have lived.

Cole Turner's Penthouse

Cole's POV

The door to the penthouse opened, and Cole Turner walked in, shut the door, locked it, and proceeded to continue his hellish life.

Damn, he thought. Just damn. 3 years since the whole Source thing, and just damn.

Damn all that had happened, damn all that was going to happen, and damn the Haliwells, even Phoebe. They hadn't even let him try to explain. How was it his fault he had been possessed? How was it his fault that he survived the wasteland? How was it his fault that he was now invincible?

Just no justice for demons, he thought to himself.

The Manor

Leo!, Piper called for the third time.

Leo orbs in. What?, he asks, annoyed.

Piper blows him up. What took you so long?, she asks, equally annoyed. It's a sister's night out at P3, and you are watching Wyatt tonight.

Leo: that's tonight? Now?

Piper: umm, yeah. We talked about this last week remember? Phoebs birthday and all.

Leo: can't you get someone else?

Piper: I guess I could introduce them to Cole. Long lost Uncle Cole.

Leo: The elders are going to kill me….

Piper: good thing you're already dead then.

Leo: fine, go out and have fun then

Paige: Orbs in, Piper, let's go! Orbs out

Leo's POV

Damn, just damn.

One hour later at the manor

Cole shimmers in

Leo: what the hell are you doing here?

Cole: I got bored, decided anything was better than just sitting at home.

Leo: ok, whats the real reason you're here?

Cole: that is the real reason, the sisters here?

Leo: no, girls night out at P3, why?

Cole: also decided that I missed people trying to kill me.

Leo: so you're not here to kill anyone?

Cole: nope

Leo: want a beer?

Cole: what you got?

Leo: Dos equis, Sam Adams, or bud wiser

Cole: Dos equis

Leo: good man

AN

If I get enough reviews, maybe the next chapter will come out sooner. First story, so light flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Several changes would be made if I did.

At the Manor

Cole: so whats was happening?

Leo: not much, a couple of demons here and there, rumors of a new source

Cole: not true, the sisters made sure of that

Leo: yeah, hey man, look, I at least am sorry about that.

Cole: thanks man, I see you also have a kid, when did that happen?

Leo: about three years ago

Cole: time flies

Leo: yep

Cole: this is awkward isn't it?

Leo: you have no idea

Victor: Leo, piper said you might need some company and ….what the hell is he doing here?

Cole: victor, nice to see you again.

Victor: you broke my little girl's heart

Cole: she sent me to hell in return

Victor: magic

Leo: want a beer?

Victor: sure, bud wiser

Cole: look Vic, I am sorry

Victor: yea I know, Leo told me the story, it wasn't your fault

Leo: one shitty ass beer

Victor: whats that you're drinking? That poison invested Mexican shit? Drink something from your own country 

Cole: you want me to drink blood?

Victor: smart ass

Cole: hey, how about I go get us some real stuff?

Leo: what did you have in mind?

2 and half hours later

Victor: pour me another round

Cole: I can't, we are out of whiskey, scotch, and vodka

Leo at the fridge: hey! We only got one beer left

The three of them look at each other

Cole: rock paper scissors?

Leo: hell no, I always loose

Cole: that because you suck

Victor: now boys, you need to remember the phrase respect your elders

Leo: ha! That means I get it!

Victor: hell no you don't {takes it}

Cole: what the fuck man? Be fair

Leo: said the demon who sucks at everything

Cole: fuck you leo

Leo: sorry, not into guys

Victor: damn!

Cole: quiet mortal

Victor: hey, nothing wrong with being a mortal

Cole: give me the beer

Leo: no give me the beer, it is your destiny

Victor: did you just use a starwars line on me?

Leo: yes 1st sgt!

Victor: u are drunk aren't you?

Cole: elders never could hold their liquor

Leo: fuck you man

Sisters orb in

Cole: damn it

Paige: what the hell is he doing here?

Phoebe: leo, did you bring him here?

Cole grabs the beer form victor

Cole: mine!

Shimmers out

Leo: you coward!, wait for me!


End file.
